


[R]evolution -- A Fanmix for The Shield

by ViolentGlitter



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentGlitter/pseuds/ViolentGlitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few tunes to play in the background when you're planting your combat boots solely in the posterior region of injustice. BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[R]evolution -- A Fanmix for The Shield

**01 satellite | rise against**  
We won't back down  
We won't run and hide  
‘Cause these are the things that we can't deny  
I'm passing over you like a satellite  
‘Cause these are the things that we can't deny now  
This is a life that you can't deny us now

 **02 the catalyst | linkin park**  
We're a broken people living under loaded gun.  
And it can't be outfought,  
It can't be outdone,  
It can't be outmatched,  
It can't be outrun

 **03 you're gonna go far, kid | the offspring**  
With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit ‘em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See ‘em running for their lives

 **04 crash | fit for rivals**  
Don't know where I'm going  
Everybody's running, everybody's running  
Come back after all is broken  
Everything is burning, no one is returning

 **05 generation | simple plan**  
What you gonna do, what you gonna say  
When we're standing on top and do it our way  
You say we got no future  
You're living in the past  
So listen up, that's my generation

 **06 radioactive | imagine dragons**  
I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose

 **07 we are one | 12 stones**  
We walk alone  
In the unknown  
We live to win another victory  
We are the young  
Dying sons  
We live to change the face of history

 **08 i'm alive | shinedown**  
I'm alive, I'm alive  
Well you're dead inside  
I'm a slap in the face  
To your lullaby  
Got you all tongue tied  
'Cause you're living a lie, my friend

 **09 me against the world | simple plan**  
I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've got to prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down  
We'll never fall in line

 **10 riot | three days grace**  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off, so stepped on  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up  
Let's start a riot

 **11 you vs me | ashes of soma**  
You’re all just the same  
Don’t get in my way  
Stay out of my face  
And know that you’ll never keep up with my pace  
You’re fading away  
You’ve just been erased

 **12 enemy within | rev theory**  
Ain’t got nothing to fake  
Ain’t got nothing to prove  
Another loose cannon  
I’m a bad motherf*cker  
And I ain’t got nothing to lose

I don’t need your hidden agenda  
I don’t need you’re trying to sell  
All I see is another pretender  
Sit back and watch me set the world on fire

 **13 we're all gonna burn for this | i spy strangers**  
We are the proud  
Who dare to take on the throne for the crown  
We are on fire  
So let's burn this city to the ground  
Dirty tricks and filthy minds  
We sold our souls for the time of our lives

 **14 justice | rev theory**  
So you're somebody who brags about their innocence  
While playing on the ignorant storm  
Now I'm just here to criticize the lies

I want justice, I want you overthrown  
I want courage, I want to stand alone  
I want your arrogance and I want your pain  
I want your everything and I want your head

 **15 the threat | skid row**  
Won't beg, won't bleed  
The end of sacrifice is a threat to society  
Hard line, you'll see  
Once you've made a mark you've made a threat to society

 **16 i am bulletproof | black veil brides**  
The world's a gun and I've been aiming all my life  
Got something to live for, I know that I won't surrender  
A warrior of youth  
I'm taking over, a shot to the new world order

 **17 riot, riot, upstart | agnostic front**  
Say you got two friends so tight with them  
See them all running  
They all want revenge  
See them on the street  
See them all around  
Upset the system  
Gonna burn it down

 **18 undaunted | adrenaline mob**  
I stand undaunted  
You’re gonna see  
I am undaunted  
Don't look back, just walk away

 **19 natural high | the union underground**  
I'm not your savior no f*ckin' lie  
I'd kill myself to stay alive  
Forget the future regret the past  
No present tense is gonna last

 **20 counting bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums | a perfect circle**  
Count the bodies like sheep  
Count the bodies like sheep

Counting bodies like sheep  
To the rhythm of the war drums

**21: BONUS TRACK :)**

**DOWNLOAD LINK HERE:http://www.sendspace.com/file/5y2li2**


End file.
